


Trust

by Maozy321



Series: Synchronization [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	

**Room**

Anya led the group of cyborgs and their 'pets' to the hall for guests. Sloane, however, was taking Indra, Clarke, and their fellow Anthropomorphs to the control room.

"This is where you'll be staying," Anya informed them. "We trust that you don't betray our hospitality. Your weapons are in that bin. There are bells on your nightstand. Just ring them and someone will come help you. Please don't sync up with anyone because it's like my wife said. We consider it as a binding marriage."

"Thank you," Abby stated for her fellow people. "What about the rest of our crew? The ones we left at the ship?"

"They have been relocated to a safer location," Anya answered. "They will be joining for dinner later. We have our people preparing a feast so I recommend a light snack. Also if any of you harass my people in any way, the justice for it is death."

Abby turned to Anya, "Where will our captain and my daughter, Clarke, be staying?"

Anya glanced past Abby and replied, "Captain Indra will be staying in the royal chambers with my wife and I. As for Clarke, she will have a room in this hall unless she seeks elsewhere. Generally, higher ranking official have some more leeway but you and your people came at a difficult time."

"Difficult time?" Abby frowned.

"We have means of hiding from humans, cyborgs, and other beings from different planets," Anya stated. "We have traveled many solar systems and we were planning to do so again. With you guys here, our plans are delayed for a few days."

**Control Room**

"Ontari, update please," Sloane stated as they entered the control room.

Ontari cleared her throat before answering, "The space pirates have pulled back but they left two of the beasts to search for the cyborgs. We already took them down and are scrapping them for parts."

"What of the cyborgs' spacecraft?" Sloane questioned.

"Roan has made contact with them and relocated them at the safest outskirts of our capitol," Ontari replied. "We have our best helping them with the repairs."

"Once the space pirates are off the land, activate the force field," Sloane informed. "Also get the earthquake warning out now. I want everyone ready."

"Wow," Clarke gasped. "Look at all the technology. This is high grade stuff."

"Where did this come from?" Indra questioned, looking at Sloane.

"We made it," Sloane sighed. "We used to coexist with humans. As gifts, we gave them animals, but once they saw our tech, they stole some of it. My people moved out of their solar system and they chased us. They created cyborgs and metal beasts with our work. They used synchronization for their greed when it was meant to help communicate with the earth and sea beneath their feet."

Clarke frowned in confusion, "How were you guys able to move?"

"This planet is also a ship," Sloane stated. "Our home goes where our heart desires. We care for it and it protects us. It is the one thing humans will never achieve."

Lexa and Anya came into the room. Lexa was grinning with energy at how she led the battle against the metal beasts and space pirates.

"Aden!" Lexa cheered, running to him and hugging him. "Little brother! It is so good to see you again."

Aden hugged her back, "I missed you too, Lexa. So are you a warrior yet?"

Lexa opened her mouth to answered but Anya cut her off. "Her ceremony is in three days. She will be a General for our queen."

"That is quite an honor, Anya," Lexa blushed.

"You have earned it, Lexa," Anya stated as she took Reed from Callie. "I have more important duties to tend to now."

Reed yawned at Anya as she carried him to Sloane. Indra noticed how much more relaxed Sloane was whenever Anya was in the room. Meanwhile Clarke stepped over to Lexa and circled the young raccoon and her brother.

"He's a wolf and you're a raccoon," Clarke stated.

"And you're a cyborg," Lexa hissed. "You don't belong here."

"Please don't fight," Sloane groaned. "I don't have time for it and Lexa, they are our guests for the time being."

"Of course, Sloane," Lexa stated. "Excuse me while I get a snack. Come on, Aden. I'll show you what has changed around here."

Sloane sighed as she held Reed. "You will be king one day and I hope you make the right decisions."

Indra was torn. Sloane had a family and yet she ripped that away sort of by syncing with her. It was a binding marriage which meant either taking Sloane with her into space or staying. Clarke walked over to Indra and nudged her.

"Say captain," Clarke grinned. "Maybe we can hide out here for a bit. Maybe this place can be our new home. I'm tired of running and hiding from space pirates and bounty hunters. We tried to change the laws but we are now outcasts to that society. This is a new start if you can get her to agree."

"It would be the right thing to do but there is still a traitor among us," Indra stated. "We need to find the mole before they find us. I don't want to cause anymore trouble for Sloane and her people."

**Dinner**

The tables were adorned with an abundance of fruits, nuts, meats, fishes, grains, and vegetables. There were no chairs or utensils which was odd to the cyborgs but once the Anthropomorphs started eating, they followed suit.

Indra stood next to Sloane with a plate of mainly assorted meats. Sloane had the same but with rice to the side. She glanced over at her as she ate quietly, observing everyone.

"A feast is a time for eating and mingling," Sloane stated after a while. "Indra, I don't know what will happen once your ship is fixed but I can see that some of your people have taken interest in mine. You are welcome to stay as long as needed but if you wish to leave, just know that you will be taking me away from my family."

Indra was going to say something when Anya appeared, bearing two small bowls of soup. Sloane took one and brought it close to her mouth so she could blow at it.

"Lamb soup," Anya stated as she offered the other bowl to Indra. "It is good and will warm you up. The nights are cold this time of year."

"Thank you," Indra stated, taking the bowl of soup. "How long have you two been together?"

Sloane smiled, "Much longer than a human can live. I am nearing 200 and Anya's close to 250 but we have been married for almost 150 years."

"That is long," Indra agreed. "I was married once but he left me for another because of my condition."

"He didn't deserve you in the first place," Anya huffed. "I knew Sloane would be mine when we first met. At first, the sight of her irritated me but we became fond of each other."

Sloane chuckled, "Anya, I think I nearly detached your tail on our first meeting. You were so mad that you nipped my ear."

"You loved it then and you still do," Anya pointed out.

Indra found them amusing but the more interesting pair was Clarke and Lexa. Clarke stomped after Lexa, who walked over, grumbling about being followed.

"It seems you have a fan, Heda," Sloane smirked. "I'm sure you can keep her entertained."

"It is an honor to have that title, my queen," Lexa stated. "But I swear to you, Ms. Griffin is not a fan."

"She nearly bit my fingers off," Clarke huffed.

"You should not take what is not yours," Anya chuckled, stealing a leg from Lexa's plate. "Although it does taste better when the steal is successful."

Lexa glared at Anya for taking the leg but immediately looked away when Sloane took some grapes. Sloane smiled and offered Lexa what was on her plate.

"Mochof, ai kwin," Lexa blushed, taking some meat.

Sloane smiled and brought the bowl of soup up to her lips. Lick - lick - lick. Indra and Clarke glanced off in different directions since they didn't know how to react in this certain situation.

"We are part animals," Anya coughed. "This is normal behavior and it's okay to watch."

Sloane looked up, "If you have a problem with it, just say so."

"No problem with it," Indra stated. "It is just some cultural differences we have to get use to."

"So do you guys have a communal waterhole?" Clarke joked at which Lexa glared at her while Anya went for her sword.

"Anya, no," Sloane stated. "Also Clarke, your joke is quite flat like Lexa's chest."

"Hey!" Lexa huffed. "It's called a chest binder."

Sloane smirked, "How about you duel Clarke tomorrow in a scrimmage? She is Indra's second in command and you are mine."

"And what about me?" Anya questioned.

"You are my first in command, my dear," Sloane grinned. "So what do you say, Lexa? I would like to see a scrimmage of sorts."

"I'll fight if Anya fights Indra," Lexa affirmed with a grin, understanding what was being asked of her.

Sloane looked over at Indra, who paused to consider it. "I'll do it. What are the conditions to winning?"

"Knock them out or until one calls forfeit since it is a scrimmage," Sloane stated. "Not a battle to the death. If you are surely the best in your crew, you'll beat my wife but just so you know, I am rooting for no one in particular."

**Sleeping Arrangements**

Indra understood the meaning of marriage but to share a marital bed with two people she didn't truly know scared her. She didn't fear what Sloane would do because they were synced, she feared Anya's willingness to protect her mate. Anya was already on the bed while Sloane was getting Reed settled in the adjoining room.

"You may sleep next to Sloane," Anya informed. "You are hers but also mine which means sharing the same bed. Sloane will have to stay in the middle for the time being since I do not trust you that fully yet plus she loves the middle."

"Okay," Indra agreed. "Um... is there something I can wear to sleep?"

Anya gestured to the decorated doors. "That is our closet. Surely you will find something suitable."

Indra missed Anya's smirk as she headed to the door. Indra was about to open the doors when Sloane came back.

"Don't open that door, Indra," Sloane stated. "Please don't."

Indra lowered her arm and turned around. "Anya said it was the closet."

"It is indeed a closet but what you are looking for is not in that closet," Sloane sighed. "Trust me when I say it is best for another time to explore what is behind that closet."

"I trust you," Indra stated. "But what shall I wear for bed?"

"Your undergarments for now," Sloane replied. "You will get fitted tomorrow before the scrimmages. All of you will. Right now, you and your crew need to blend in a bit. We received a peace message from Thelonious Jaha. He is sending an envoy that will be arriving in a few days."

"He doesn't care about peace," Indra grumbled as she stripped to her tank top and shorts.

"I know," Sloane smiled as she crawled on the bed next to Anya. "I sent him coordinates to a newer village that will be evacuated. Negotiations will not make it far when I can read people's intentions. Now come to bed."

Indra sighed and took to Sloane's other side. Anya had curled up into Sloane's side while Sloane pulled her arm across her belly. Indra was about to turn away from the couple when Sloane took her arm, placing over her tummy too, right below Anya's arm.

"Don't run off now," Anya told Indra once she knew Sloane was asleep. "She'll be disappointed."

"But what about you and your feelings?" Indra questioned.

"I will get used to having you around," Anya replied. "Not all humans and cyborgs are bad but I have my reserves about them. ... A group of space pirates consisting of humans and cyborgs attacked my village when I was 25. I was still a pup then and Sloane hadn't been born yet. My parents hid me under the floorboards of the bed with several of my siblings. When they barged into my home, my parents killed each other. They'd rather die than become a pet. The house was search and they found us but lucky for me, I shifted into my wolf form like the wolves found on earth. My fur helped me blend into the darkness of the hideout but my siblings were taken, all three of them ripped away from me. I have not seen them once."

Indra didn't say anything but moved her arm on top of Anya's, squeezing it reassuringly.

"There is more," Anya informed before telling another story. "I was 50 and on my way to the capitol when I came across two human children, left behind by their group. They were no more than six, hungry and defenseless. I took them with me. My people were quite welcoming and we cared for them. They died of old age living among us, knowing that they had a better life here than what they would have with their real parents."

"How did they know that?" Indra asked.

Anya sighed, "On their 21st birthday, they went to earth and lived there for some years until the contacted, wanting to come home. They called this place home and me their nomon, which mean mother. They were there to see me fall in love with Sloane and when they died, Sloane had them buried in their favorite place. ... Anyways, we need to sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day."


End file.
